Sam Mitchell
Lieutenant Sam Flynn is a SPARTAN-IV. He was the former leader of Fireteam Nova before his teleportation into the Team Heretic Dinofox Universe. He is currently a member of Team Heretic Dinofox History Early Life Sam Flynn was born on 8th July, 2527 on Luna. He was inspired of the Orbital Drop Shock Troopers, more commonly known as the ODSTs. Because of this when he was asked what he would become when grew up, he replied that he wished of joining the ODSTs. Joining into the ODSTs and SPARTAN-IVs Sam Flynn was selected into the ODSTs in 2551. He was chosen for Task Force Bravo by Brian Hartley. He was made as one of the team's scouts. After he showed excellence in his missions, he was made as the leader of his own team called Task Force Crysis in 2553. He and his team were excellent in stealth and CQB missions. In 2554, he and his team was selected into the SPARTAN-IV Program and his team name was changed from Task Force Crysis to Fireteam Nova. He and his team were assigned to repel the Promethean Wave when the latter first attacked UNSC Infinity. During this his team was injured. So, later when there was a rescue mission, only he was going a Sabre when the Slipspace Rift Incident happened. Meeting Team Heretic Dinofox After the Slipspace Incident happened and he was transported into the THDF Universe, he was wandering in space for so many hours as the Sabre could not resist the Slipspace Travel between two universes. While he was floating in space, he found The Great Fox III, the base of operations for the Team Heretic Dinofox, a team of people fighting against an evil empire called the Chat Empire. He used the Sabre's last power to make a final shot towards the ship. The crew first thought it was some Chat fighter coming to attack them. But afterwards when they found that the ship was not of the Chat's, they allowed it. It was there where he met the THDF, its members and Fox McCloud, leader of the Team Heretic Dinofox. Fox had told him about the evil deeds of the Chat Empire, which angered Sam a little bit. Fox also said that most of the members of the THDF were also transported into the universe by the Slipspace Rift Incident After he met THDF, he sent a message for his team through some technology found at a Chat base they had infiltrated. In his universe, Fireteam Nova was sent on a mission after they detected a faint transmission. They found out that the transmission was a message sent by Sam. In the message, Sam has stated that he is fine and he would not be returning to his universe, and announced that the team's second in command, Brad Clark, to made the leader of Fireteam Nova. Biography and Interests Sam Flynn was born on 8th July, 2527 on Luna, Earth's natural moon. He is 5 feet 11 inches tall. He is fair in color. He has a normal but little high pitched voice. He has a natural interest for Weapons, Fighter and Striker planes, Video games and wiping The Covenant off the face of the Earth. His preferred armor is the EOD armor with the UA/HUL Upgrade, although he wore Recruit prior to his teleportation into the THDF universe. His preferred armor ability is the Jetpack. Equipment He . His weapons are the MA5 series, M392 Designated Marksman Rifle, M6D PDWS and the UNSC Combat Knife. He also has a TACPAD on his left arm. He also has his own ship called the Normandy SR-2. Gallery Eod UA HUL Attachment.png|Sam Flynn in his EOD armor Recruit Armor1.png|Sam in Recruit Armor prior to his teleportation Sam-Flynn.jpg|Sam Flynn as an ODST before joining the SPARTAN-IVs Task Force Crysis.jpg|Task Force Crysis Halo 4 Spartan Ops Thorne And Madsen.jpg|Sam and Bill on a mission Halo4-thorne-fireteam.jpg|Fireteam Nova searching for the message. (Members from the left) Jeff Gates - Scout , Brad Clarke - Leader , Bill Amber - Sniper and Aaron Cash - CQB Specialist NormandySR-2.png|The Normandy SR-2, Sam Flynn's personal fighter ship External Links * Sam Flynn's page on THDF wiki * Normandy SR-2's page on THDF Wiki